


Facebook Inazuma

by DanielleBlack



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleBlack/pseuds/DanielleBlack
Summary: Los estados y publicaciones de nuestros queridos chicos del Raimon.





	1. Kidou Yuuto

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo esta publicado tambien en wattpad. Espero que les guste.

Estado Kido yuuto : “ endo mamoru , goenji Shuuya dense por muertos , después de lo que me hicieron hoy , ninguno vivirá para contarlo “

A kazemaru ichirota , Midorikawa ryuuji , fubuki shiro , fudo Akio , suzuno fuusuke y a 30 personas mas les gusta esto

Kazemaru ichirota : eso di miedo 

Midorikawa ryuuji : ya te digo kaze-chan * come un helado *

Fubuki shiro : + 1 a kazemaru y mido deja de comer tanto helado

Midorikawa ryuuji : no puedo … si no come moriré

Kazemaru ichirota : +1 a fubu y otra cosa alguien sabe por que Kido amenazo de muerte a endo y a goenji ¿?

Suzuno fuusuke: yo no se pero creo que le hicieron una jugarreta y por eso les quiere matar

Kazemaru ichirota: ah entiendo … comprendo a Kido el no se molestaría por que si además el no les hara daño son sus mejore amigos no ¿?

Suzuno fuusuke : si eso es verdad , pero como hable con fudo , ahí si están muertos …

Fudo Akio : por que habría yo de hacerles algo a esos dos idiotas ¿?

Fubuki shiro : no son idiotas … bueno algo si

Kazemaru ichirota : por que si le hicieron algo a Kido tu querras vengarte y fubu concuerdo contigo son un (poco ) idiotas …

Fudo Akio : solo un poco ¿?

Kazemaru ichirota : si te fijas lo he puesto en paréntesis jejeje

Fudo Akio : ahí va si es verdad jejeje no lo había visto

Fubuki shiro : ( con gotita en la cabeza )

Suzuno fuusuke: saben que esta conversación la pueden ver sus novios …??

Fubuki shiro : no lo sabia …

Kazemaru ichirota : +1 a fubuki

Fudo Akio : y luego el tonto soy y no ¿?

Midorikawa ryuuji : un poco si …

Fudo Akio :era un sarcasmo …

Kazemaru ichirota : endo se va a enfadar conmigo … no!

Fubuki shiro : y Shuuya conmigo … (nota mental : quitarle el balón a Shuuya )

Midorikawa ryuuji : pobrecitos … los vamos a tener que enterrar junto a sus novios

Fudo Akio : yo voy a ir preparando 4 lapidas …

Sakuma jirou : por que 4 lapidas fudo-san ¿?

Fudo Akio : dos para kazemaru y fubuki cuando les maten goenji y endo por llamarles idiotas y con razón ,y las otras dos para endo y goenji por hacerle algo a Kido-chan …

Sakuma jirou : si quieres te ayuda a hacerlas ¿?

Fudo Akio : ok como tu digas pingu jajaja

Sakuma jirou : no me llames asi …eso solo puede decirlo Genda no bananita jajajajja

Fubuki shiro : +1 a Sakuma

Kazemaru ichirota : + 2 a Sakuma … muy bueno jajajaja

Midorikawa ryuuji : +3 a Sakuma …casi se me cae el helado de la risa

Suzuno fuusuke : +4 a Sakuma … nunca hubiera dicho un comentario tan ingenioso a la vez que ofensivo hacia fudo jejeje

Fudo Akio : *rincón emo *

Kido yuuto : pero que le han hecho a mi novio ¿?

Fubuki shiro : ha sido culpa de Sakuma … lee los comentarios anteriores Kido-chan

Kido yuuto : jajajaja muy bueno saku-san +5 a Sakuma …me encanto jajaja

Fudo Akio : como puedes ser tan cruel Kido-sempai??

Kido yuuto : que paso con el Kido-chan de hace un rato ¿?

Fudo Akio : le has dado un +5 a Sakuma por el insulto no es justo *llorando *

Kido yuuto : pero es que es ingenioso Akio-chan

Fudo Akio : no me hables Kido yuuto

Kazemaru ichirota : uh!!! Eso pinta mal …

Fubuki shiro : Kido la regaste …

Midorikawa ryuuji : Kido no sabes medir las palabras …

Suzuno fuusuke : callense o acabaran en su lista negra ¡!!

Kazemaru ichirota : seguro que no es para tanto suzu-chan

Sakuma jirou : si que es para tanto tratándose de Kido

Fubuki shiro : enserio ¿? Tan malo es¿?

Sakuma jirou : lo siguiente …

Kido yuuto : saben que aparte de que este intentado hacer las paces con mi novio , puedo ver la conversación

Kazemaru ichirota :ok Kido …

Sakuma jirou : venga Kido …deja al menos advertirlos

Kido yuuto : ok …pero luego no me culpen a mi si tienen pesadillas

Midorikawa ryuuji :pesadillas??

Sakuma jirou : cuando Genda y yo empezamos a salir no le dijimos a kido y , supuestamente yo estaba saliendo con el …

Fubuki shiro : traidor …

Kido yuuto : +1 a fubuki … yo pensé lo mismo

Sakuma jirou : bueno continuo… cuando Kido se entero por otomura, el muy cotilla , Kido no , pues Kido mando a contratar a unos matones que nos secuestraran a mi y a Genda , y que luego nos llevaran a una isla desierta en la que nos torturaron , hasta que Kido ordeno que nos soltasen y eso es lo minimo que puede llegar ha hacer ...ademas la policia no le dice nada ya que con su dinero los soborna y es como si nada hubiera ocurrido

Kazemaru ichirota : Kido me das miedo …

Fubuki shiro : a mi también …kido no nos hagas nada

Kido yuuto : solo por que me lo pides tu shiro-chan

Fubuki shiro : *sonrojado * gracias Kido-chan

Kido yuuto : cuando termine con goenji saldrías conmigo fubu-chan ¿?

Fubuki shiro : ok Kido-chan *aun mas sonrojado*

Goenji Shuuya : fubuki no me hagas esto …

Kido yuuto : quedamos esta tarde ok shiro-chan??

Fubuki shiro: ok Kido-chan

Fudo Akio : primero me pides perdón y después le pides salir a fubuki … ah te odio Kido yuuto !!!

Kazemaru ichirota : +1 a fudo Akio , apodado bananita jejejeje

Kido yuuto : venga fudo … no te pongas asi

Fudo Akio : y como quieres que me ponga ¿?

Goenji Shuuya : estoy con fudo … Kido eres muy cruel

Kido yuuto : gracias goenji …nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito jejeje y fudo Akio tu y yo debemos de vernos

Fudo Akio : por ¿?

Kido yuuto : para aclarar las cosas , sabes que te amo

Fudo Akio : yo también te amo

Kido yuuto : entonces vienes para pasar el rato …

Fudo Akio :*sonrojado *

Kido yuuto : bye , una cosa mas que les parece que me cambie el nombre a Kido yuuto de fudo ¿?

Midorikawa ryuuji : muy lindo Kido me gusta

kazemaru ichirota : +1 a kido

fubuki shiro : +2 a kido

fudo akio : mas infinito a kido te amo mi emperador


	2. Endou Mamoru

Estado de endo mamoru : “ odio mi vida …se me pincho el balón , suspendi un examen ( mejor dicho me pillaron copiando ) y kaze-chan me dejo ya que Kido le pidió una cita … no es justo ¡!!! Por que a mi ¡!!! Kido fudo por que me haces esto a mi y no ha Shuuya ¿??”

A Kido fudo , haruna otonashi , fudo Kido , kazemaru ichirota , goenji Shuuya , fubuki shiro y a 30 personas mas les gusta esto .

Nagumo haruya : de verdad te paso todo eso endo-baka ¿?

Goenji Shuuya : mejor pregúntele que no le paso hoy ¿?

Fudo Kido : no me lo puedo creer …

Fubuki shiro : ni yo tampoco …

Genda kijoro: estoy con ustedes…

Goenji Shuuya : que no te crees shiro-chan ¿?

Fubuki shiro : que kaze tenga una cita con Kido-chan y no me lo haya dicho …

Sakuma jirou : eso lo sabia todo el mundo … pero por lo que veo menos fudo y tu …

Fudo kido : yo si lo sabia … Kido me lo dicho anoche

Sakuma jirou : y no te molesta ¿?

Fudo Kido : nop además kido puede hacer lo que quiera al igual que yo

Fubuki shiro : te admiro fudo … yo soy muy celoso con Kido-chan

Goenji Shuuya : haber dos cosas … 1º con es eso de que tienes celos de que Kido salga con alguien … y 2º por que no tienes celos de mi …

Fudo Kido: uh que mal los dejaron …

Fubuki shiro : muy buena fudo y goenji-sempai … 2 respuestas …1º si por que yo quiero …amo a kido-chan y 2º tu no eres nada para mi …

Fudo Kido : aquí se lio (comiendo palomitas )

Sakuma jirou : (sentadose junto a fudo a comer palomitas ) esto va a ser pero que muy interesante

Goenji Shuuya : por que me haces esto shiro –chan …yo soy mejor que Kido…

Kido fudo : eso no te lo crees ni tu

Kazemaru ichirota: concuerdo con mi nuevo “novio”

goenji shuuya : creido...

Endo mamoru: tu nuevo que ¿?!!!!!

Kido fudo : novio … te quiero mucho kaze-chan y a vosotros también shiro-chan y Akio-chan…

Fudo Kido : yo a ti también Kido

Fubuki shiro . digo lo mismo que fudo

Kido fudo : que les parece si los llevo a los tres al parque de atracciones ¿?

Fudo Kido : si ¡!!!! Kido podemos hablar por el chat privado …

Kido fudo : si ok ahora mismo me conecto ….

<< chat privado Kido y fudo >> 

Kido fudo : que pasa Akio-chan ¿?

Fudo Kido : pues que no me gusta que hagas como si kazemaru y fubuki fueran tus novios … es muy cruel

Kido fudo : cruel para quien ¿?

Fudo Kido : para endo y goenji…

Kido fudo : ellos se lo buscaron

Fudo Kido : pero fue tu culpa por dejarte convencer …

Kido fudo : no me convencieron me arrastraron , incluso forcejee

Fudo Kido : te lo has buscado tu solito , asi que te aguantas Kido

Kido fudo : ok les dire la verdad …

Fudo Kido : y no quiero ir con los otros dos al parque de atracciones …solo contigo

Kido fudo : ok mi bananita

Fudo Kido : ya empezaste de nuevo maldito emperador con cerebro del tamaño de una nuez …

Kido fudo : solo es de cariño … y no te pases …

Fudo Kido : ok

<< fin chat privado >>

Vuelta al estado de endo mamoru 

Kido fudo : volvimos …

Kazemaru ichirota: de que hablaron ¿?

Kido fudo : de “eso “ y que se lo tenemos que decir ya

Fubuki shiro : ya … y yo que me estaba divirtiendo

Kido fudo : endo mamoru goenji Shuuya vengan a mi casa , que ustedes y yo tenemos algo de que hablar y no los voy a matar por que creo que la vida propia querido castigarlos …

Goenji Shuuya : ok ya vamos …

Endo mamoru : (caminando )


End file.
